


The Return of Darquesse!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Darquesse came back, or did she?
Relationships: Fletcher Renn (Skulduggery Pleasant) / Darquesse (Skulduggery Pleasant), Fletcher Renn (Skulduggery Pleasant) / Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Return of Darquesse!

Darquesse was eating at McDonald's.

"There she is!" Valkyrie said. "She got a McDonald's french fries!"

Darquesse looked up and she ran away because Valkyrie and Skulduggery were coming. "I'm sorry! I'm not evil now I just wanted french fries!"

"I think it's true," Fletcher said. He teleported to Darquesse and he gave her a hug. They were dating now because Valkyrie broke up with him.

"Of course you think it's true. She is your girlfriend." Valkyrie said, and she threw a football at him. He teleported him and Darquesse away and Skulduggery didn't know where she went.

"I have a connection!" Valkyrie said. "I know they went to Dublin!"

Dublin was the place where they went, so they went there. Valkyrie texted Fletcher and said they were there and so Fletcher and Darquesse surrendered.

"Okay, are you really not evil now?" Valkyrie said. Darquesse nodded, but then her mask came off and she was really Chip from Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers all along!

"Oops!" Chip said and then Darquesse fell apart into him and Dale and also Gadget Hackwrench.

"Gadget is my real girlfriend not Darquesse I'm sorry for lying!" Fletcher said.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were so confused that they did not respond.

Gadget kissed Fletcher and they went to the movies together and then they got married.

The End


End file.
